Swimming Lessons
by writersjoint
Summary: Chloe thinks signing her and Beca's two year old son up for swimming lessons is a good idea. While Beca isn't so fond of it.


**Swimming Lessons**

Chloe walked through the front door of her and Beca's home with their two year old son clinging to her hip. The mother and child had just got back from Aubrey's house/pool and the young boy was very excited to share their day with his other mom.

"Hey, Bec! We're home."

"In the living room!"

The two walked inside more, Chloe going into the kitchen first. She let Aidan down, "Go see Mommy so we can tell her all about how good you swam!"

The little boy smiled widely. His smile being just like Chloe's; able to brighten a room in the matter of seconds, "Okay!" he ran into the living room, jumping up on to the couch where Beca was sitting on her laptop.

"Hey, little man!" Beca greeted, moving her laptop to the coffee table so her son could sit on her lap.

"I swam!" Aidan beamed.

"You did!?" Beca said with just as much enthusiasm.

"Yes!" He voiced.

Chloe now walked in and smiled, "You should've seen him Bec, he was a little fish."

"I'm a fishy," He stated proudly.

"I bet you are, dude," Beca smiled, "Now, you know what I think you should do?" Beca asked, looking up at her wife, then down at Aidan.

"What?"

"I think you need to get out of your swimsuit, take a bath and then maybe, just maybe after dinner we can go get ice cream since you swam so well?"

Aidan clasped his hands together, smiling wider than ever, "Okay!" he jumped off Beca's lap and began to trot into the bathroom.

Chloe giggled and sat down in Beca's lap, wrapping her arms around the girls neck, "That kid and ice cream, I swear."

Beca laughed, "I know. He's barely two and a half and he could eat a pint if we let him."

Chloe smiled, just as she was about to lean in and kiss Beca, they heard, "Mommy! I need your help!"

Beca smirked, giving Chloe a quick peck before the two of them stood up and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Just as Beca promised the three went out for ice cream after they ate. Chloe and Beca had just put Aidan down for bed. They were walking back into the living room and just as Chloe hit the stairs, they heard small footsteps behind them.

The two turned around slowly and saw Aidan standing with a small smile on his face, "You're supposed to be asleep," Beca quipped.

"Yeah, you know the rules, babe," Chloe said as they kneeled in front of him, "after we leave your room you're supposed to be sleeping."

Aidan nodded, "I gotta tell you something," he said to Chloe.

"Oh, okay. Tell me, then."

Aidan looked to Beca, "It's private."

Beca looked to Chloe. She didn't want to look like a wimp, so she only nodded, even though she was slightly hurt, "I'll be in our room, then," she directed to Chloe.

Chloe nodded and picked Aidan up as Beca walked into their room. The redhead walked with her son back into his room, she laid him down in his bed and kissed his forehead, "What's so important that mommy couldn't hear, too?" Chloe asked, knowing Beca felt a little hurt. Most of the time he would go to Chloe when he needed something. It wasn't that the kid didn't like Beca, but Beca was more of the parent who Aidan enjoyed playing with. They were like best-friends. But, every once in a while he would come to Beca.

"I wanna take swim lessons," Aidan said, "Aunt Bree told me to ask."

Chloe nodded, brushing the boys hair back, "And mommy couldn't know that why?"

Aidan shrugged as his answer. Chloe laughed, "I'll talk to her about it and let you know in the morning. Now, get some sleep," she kissed his forehead again, before standing up.

"I love you," Aidan quietly said.

"I love you, too," Chloe said before she shut the door and turned the light off.

* * *

Chloe walked to her and Beca's room quietly, peaking in the door she saw Beca laying on her side, with her back to the door. Chloe shuffled inside and climbed into bed, she poked at Beca's back, "Don't be sad, babe."

"Am I a bad Mom?" Beca asked as she turned around.

Chloe's face softened, she pecked Beca's lips, "Not at all."

Beca frowned, "I feel like I am."

"No," Chloe stated, "You're an amazing Mom. You're his best-friend. He loves you so much. I'm just the one who is there for moral support."

Beca chuckled, albeit sadly, "He loves you more."

Chloe shook her head, "He loves us equally."

Beca fake frowned, "I guess it's a good thing I love you.."

Chloe smiled, "I love you, too," she kissed Beca softly, before remembering what Aidan asked.

"Hey, I have a quick question."

Beca nodded, letting Chloe go on.

"Aidan wants to take swimming lessons. And I really think he would enjoy it."

Beca shifted, sitting up against the headboard along with Chloe, "Are you sure he's ready? He's only two.. And a lot of kids don't start swimming until their older. I mean, he can't even reach the bottom of the pool. How is he supposed to learn if he can't reach the bottom of the pool, Chlo? He isn't ready."

Chloe nodded after the monologue Beca gave. For a moment she wanted to laugh at how worried her wife was, but then realized it was a scary thought.

"I think he's ready. And yes, it's going to be hard, but he really loves to swim. You should've seen him, babe. He was splashing around and wanted to go under water so bad," Chloe voiced.

Beca sighed, "I don't know..."

Chloe shifted so she was laying on her side, setting her hand fall on Beca's stomach softly, she looked up at her, "Please? He needs to learn some time."

Beca huffed, "Fine. But, you're going to be the one who gets in the pool with him during the lessons! And Aubrey can't give me crap about being scared for Aidan. Because you know she will!"

Chloe smiled, "That's fine and I'll make sure of it."

Beca nodded, "You owe me."

Chloe smirked, "How?"

Beca shrugged, then she felt Chloe's hand snake up her shirt, "I have a few ideas."

* * *

"You're wearing a two piece to the lessons?"

Chloe turned around, seeing Beca looking at the bikini in her hands from their bedroom door, "I am."

Beca narrowed her eyes, "Wear a one piece."

Chloe chuckled, "Why?" She asked, continuing to pack extra clothes for Aidan.

Beca walked in and wrapped her arms around the back of Chloe's waist, "Because you're hot and I don't want everyone gawking over my hot wife in a bikini."

Chloe blushed, glad Beca couldn't see her face, "You're just saying that."

"Of course not," Beca said, "I mean, you're beautiful.. but like, really hot."

Chloe laughed and turned around in the embrace, "And they say romance is dead," she pecked Beca's lips.

"Mommy! Bree is here! She's here!" Aidan said, running into the couples room with Aubrey in tow.

"You guys should really lock your front door. You have a two year old child!" Aubrey scolded.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Who was perfectly safe upstairs in his room, miss priss."

Aubrey crossed her arms, "How would you have known? You were in here."

Just as Beca was about to recoil, Aidan hit her leg, "Stop."

Beca glared at Aubrey. She kneeled to his level, "We don't hit, little man."

"And we don't say mean things to Aunt Bree, even if she is being bad, member? Momma says that all the time."

Beca narrowed her eyes up at the two women, then back down at her son, "I'm sorry, dude. I'll try to be nicer."

"Say sorry to her," he said.

Chloe pursed her lips to keep herself from laughing as Aubrey smirked smugly, waiting for an apology. Beca picked him up and looked at the blonde with an annoyed, almost embarrassed look, "I'm sorry for calling you prissy.. again."

Aubrey smiled, "Apology accepted."

"Okay guys, as much as I love you two getting along," Chloe quipped, "we're all going to be late for the lesson."

Chloe took Aidan from Beca's arms and began walking out the door, as Beca and Aubrey followed behind her.

"I hope you know that apology was only because, for God only knows, that kid loves you," Beca whispered.

Aubrey smirked, "I know. And I know deep down, I'm like the sister you never had."

"More like the sister I never wanted," Beca voiced.

"Would you two quit it?" Chloe asked, putting Aidan in the car.

"She's insufferable. Even after all this time."

Beca smirked, "Just doing my job," she said as they all got in to the vehicle.

"I wish you two would just accept you're exactly like sisters," Chloe stated as she began to drive.

"We are not!" They simultaneously said.

Chloe looked at Beca and Aubrey with a smirk and then her son, "Mommy and Bree are just like sisters, aren't they?"

Aidan giggled, "Yep."

* * *

"Don't have a panic attack, now."

Beca turned around, seeing Aubrey on her way over to where she was sitting on the bleachers by the pool.

"You can't blame me for being nervous."

Aubrey sat down next to Beca, watching Chloe and Aidan getting into the pool along with the other parents and little kids. Chloe wore the said bikini Beca didn't want her to wear, as Aidan wore the cutest little blue swim trunks with a Hawaiian print on then.

"I'm just pulling your leg, Beca."

"I wish you would stop. It hurts," Beca joked, "And look at him, he doesn't even look like he's enjoying it."

Aubrey laughed, "Are you kidding? He's giggling up a storm."

Beca kept her eyes on the two, she cracked a smile as the group were told to go in a circle together, holding their child as they walked through the water.

"I guess he does look kind of happy," Beca said, "but only a little."

"Next time Chloe and Aidan come to my house you should come see him try and swim, and then you can try and tell me that kid doesn't love water."

Beca sighed, "I just feel like he's growing up too quickly. You know? Like, we're putting him in these lessons and before you know it he will be starting school and then boom, he's a grown up."

Aubrey nodded, "Just because you refrain him from doing things as he grows up, doesn't mean he _won't_ grow up."

Beca huffed, "Damn you and your smart mind."

"Smart, huh?" Aubrey said, nudging Beca's shoulder.

"Don't think too highly of yourself now, Posen," Beca stated, putting her sunglasses over her eyes.

* * *

After the half an hour lesson Chloe and Aidan walked over to Beca and Aubrey with smiles on their faces.

"You were so good, dude!" Beca stated.

Aidan smiled and jumped up on to Beca's in his wet swim suit, "It was so fun!"

Aubrey started laughing at Beca's pained expression, as Chloe jutted her lips to the side to try and not laugh.

"It looked fun. But, you're kind of getting me really wet, so why don't you go with Mommy and you two can change back into your normal clothes?"

Chloe took Aidan off of Beca's lap, "And then get ice cream?" he beamed.

All three laughed, "Sure," Beca said.

* * *

"I'm just glad the instructor was a girl," Beca voiced as the two climbed into bed.

"And whys that?" Chloe asked.

"You know why," Beca stated.

Chloe only shook her head playfully as she curled up next to Beca, "He really did enjoy it, babe."

Beca nodded slowly, "I know. Aubrey kind of knocked some sense in to me.. kind of."

Chloe smiled, reaching up to peck Beca's lips, "Now just think, the next lesson won't be so nerve wracking."

Beca froze, "There's a _next_ lesson?"


End file.
